


Act 12: Stuck in the Rain

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Language, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon leaving a midnight movie, Ichigo and Renji duck into a doorway to get out of a torrential downpour.  They find something to do in the time they need to wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 12: Stuck in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Contrary to the last piece I posted, this one has little plot. Although I think it is one of my favorites in one way, since if you squint, you get three stories in one this time. Enjoy! As always, the series is recommended to be read in order, but in this case, I think you'll be all right regardless.
> 
> Also, thanks to my friend [Kari_Izumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/Kari_Izumi) for reminding me to post a link to a round-robin story to this series that I wrote with a couple of good friends in the past that kind of fits before this story: [Act 11.5: Sticky](http://writerx75.livejournal.com/11550.html)
> 
> Big thanks to my editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for helping me to make this story even better than it started out.
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

“Fuck,” Ichigo said, standing with his arms by his side and watching as the water dripped off his jacket in rivulets.

The smaller man could barely hear Renji's low chuckle over the drumming of the raindrops in the street as he took out the band holding his hair up and shook his head, letting the red strands settle around his face and sending a small spray of water in Ichigo's direction.

“Hey, watch it!” Ichigo exclaimed with a scowl.

Renji laughed openly this time. “Sorry, but I didn't think you'd notice. Did I manage to get you wetter than you already were?”

Ichigo continued to scowl at his lover as he tried to shake off a little more water and looked out at the rain again. There hadn't been anything about it on the weather today, but as soon as they'd left the midnight movie they had watched, there was a rumble of thunder and then the rain had started pouring down. The other people who'd been leaving at the same time had opened umbrellas and continued walking, but the two of them had ducked into this doorway. It appeared to be for some sort of shop since there was about a meter of display window on either side of the entrance, creating a little corridor to the door. As Ichigo leaned back against the door, his gaze traveled down the length of the display window nearest him, taking in several ancient-looking painted silk panels, some old clothing, a display of ornate hair sticks, and a couple of low tables that looked as if they'd been around quite a while, but then he couldn't help stopping his gaze at the redhead in front of him.

Just seeing Renji with his wet hair down, wearing a red t-shirt that was now a shade lighter than those soaked strands, the thigh-length black leather jacket Ichigo had helped pick out, and low-riding black jeans was almost enough to make the younger man forget his annoyance. He thought about it a moment longer, however, certain that this was somehow Renji's fault, but then decided to forget about it. _I'm the one who lives here, after all_ , Ichigo thought, sighing.

He looked back up at Renji to see that the redhead was half-turned, gazing out at the rain now, which seemed to have gotten wilder rather than letting up at all. “So,” Renji said as he turned back to Ichigo, “are you glad we got to see your movie?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo said with a scowl, “but I didn't know this was going to happen.”

The redhead shrugged, the gesture saying that he didn't consider it a very big deal, so Ichigo continued.

“What did you think of the film?”

As if he'd been waiting for Ichigo to ask, Renji turned to the smaller man with a sly smile on his face. “Well, I liked the first part. There were some pretty cool explosions, and the car chase was pretty good. But the last half was kind of boring. I mean, anyone can look good with a gun. It takes real guts to fight with a sword, or hand to hand.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but then brought his attention back to the taller man as he continued speaking.

“So, since I was bored, I started thinking,” Renji said, his voice lower now and his eyes more intense.

Swallowing before he responded, his eyes now glued to that intense gaze, Ichigo asked, “What about?”

Suddenly, Renji was flush up against him, pushing him back against the door and the window frame to his right. “What I was going to do to you tonight when we got home. It was too crowded to do anything in that theatre.”

Ichigo drew in a shaky breath at the spike of heat that ran through him as Renji pushed their groins together, but his eyes widened as he tried to look over the redhead's shoulder into the street. Smirking down at him, Renji turned slightly to let Ichigo look as a brief burst of lightning illuminated the empty street and the heavy rain. Then his back was up against the door once more, and he brought his head up as the redhead leaned over him.

“There's no one out there,” Renji said against Ichigo's ear, the redhead's voice low, liquid, and enticing. “Even if someone does go by they're not going to see you; they'll just figure someone ducked in here to get out of the rain.”

“Renji, not in public. Not after last time,” Ichigo breathed, trying to sound as if he wanted the redhead to stop but knowing he was failing.

The feeling of Renji's lips and tongue traveling down his neck made Ichigo bend his head back even further, and he was shaking by the time he could feel his lover's breath against his ear again.

“It's not in public if there's no one around,” Renji murmured, making him tremble even more as he felt the redhead's lips brush his ear. “Anyway, you asked what I was thinking about. I was figuring I'd start off slow tonight,” Renji continued, and the smaller man gasped as he felt big, warm hands sliding up under his shirt.

Ichigo bit his lip against a small noise that tried to squeak out as he felt his lover's thumb barely skim the edge of his ribcage. “Yeah,” Renji's voice continued, a low rumbling that was turning Ichigo's insides molten, “I thought I'd take you slowly because I know how you are when you get turned on, Ichi.”

His eyes flew open then as he felt the redhead's thigh between his legs and a big hand on his ass grinding the two of them together. Ichigo couldn't hold back a moan this time as a wave of heat flowed all the way through him in reaction.

“Hell, yeah,” Renji said, pulling back a little to look Ichigo in the face before bringing their mouths together. “That's exactly it. You get so impatient; you always want me to get you off right away, but I was thinking that I was going to make you wait tonight,” the redhead continued after he'd dragged his lips away from Ichigo's again.

“Fuck!” Ichigo breathed as he felt Renji's thumbnail flick over one of his nipples. He bucked forward along Renji's thigh, all of the sensations seeming too intense. But the thing that kept threatening to push him over the edge was the redhead's voice, and Ichigo bit his lip as he heard himself whimper when Renji started talking again.

“I was thinking I'd start by just undressing you slowly, piece by piece. I know you'd start to try to throw off your own clothes or try to go for mine, so I'd have to press you right to the mattress underneath me,” Renji continued, and Ichigo found that he'd closed his eyes because the purring growl of the redhead's voice right in his ear was sending the most delicious shudders down his spine. He gave a breathy exclamation as Renji pulled the two of them together momentarily, and he could feel the redhead's half-hard cock against his belly before Renji moved a little farther back, using the hand on Ichigo's ass to continue to make him ride the hard thigh thrust between his legs.

“You'd probably struggle a little, but not for long since every move you'd make would grind your sweet body against mine. Soon you'd be panting and moaning for me to get on with it, but I wouldn't want to. I'd be licking and nipping and kissing every part of you as I undressed you. I just love the way you taste and the way you start to lose it the more I put my mouth on you.”

 _Fuck, you don't even have to put it on me_ , Ichigo thought, trembling at the feeling of Renji's free hand sliding across his stomach and because of the words flowing into his ear. He was clutching the redhead now and trying to keep the groans he couldn't help making in the back of his throat rather than letting them spill out of his lips. Ichigo's back was pressed against the door behind him, but his hips were snapping forward, grinding against Renji's thigh, and he could feel the crazy heat in his blood building so fast that the heartbeat in his mouth was nearly choking him.

“Oh, hell yes. Just look at you,” Renji breathed in his ear, stopping for a moment to suck on Ichigo's earlobe, sending a series of shivers straight through him. “Fuck yes, I'd wait until you got just like this until I'd put my mouth on your cock.” Ichigo couldn't help but whimper at the idea, to which Renji chuckled. “Yeah, I'd take as much of you in as I could, just like you like. I'd wait until you called my name to start moving, and I'd go so slowly that you could barely stand it. I'd curl my tongue around you, suck you until you didn't have any words anymore and you were just writhing under me, but I wouldn't let you come then,” Renji said, gazing over at Ichigo with the one eye that could be seen through the silky red curtain of hair.

“Oh no, I'd move back,” the redhead continued, “even though I wouldn't want to stop tasting you. I'd reach for the lube and I can just imagine how big and dark your eyes would be, and how you'd make one of those little noises in the back of your throat as I popped the cap off.”

Ichigo's could hear himself making one of those sounds just at the thought and bit his lip to try to stop any other embarrassing noises from slipping out. His eyes were screwed shut, but he didn't need to see in order to feel Renji's body pressed up hard against his. Both of the redhead's hands were on Ichigo's ass now, helping his squirming hips to ride that hard thigh. Ichigo had dug his own hands into Renji's back and was trying to pull them even more closely together.

“Hmmmm,” Renji's voice rumbled, a quiet, pleased sound. “I'd go so slowly as I put it on my hands, watching your face and seeing how much you wanted it. And then I'd trail my hands down your thighs, which I know would drive you crazy and make you want to scream. And then I'd slide my first finger into you, and you _would_ scream for me.”

 _Fuck, I probably would_ , Ichigo thought as he shuddered, grinding hard against Renji. _I practically feel like screaming now_ , he thought as another huge shiver ran through him. He couldn't stop his hips from moving now, and he didn't want to. It felt so fucking good that he'd mostly stopped feeling any embarrassment and now just wanted to come.

“I love watching you as I stretch you open. I can see how much you love it, how much you want me inside you...fuck, it just makes me want to fuck you day and night, Ichi. But I'd draw it out this time until you're bucking and moaning like you're going to die, until you're begging me to fuck you. Then I'd have to go slow when I slick myself up because just the look on your face when you know I'm about to fuck you almost gets me off.”

Renji's voice was hot and close, and Ichigo could feel it on his skin like a caress as another huge spike of heat ripped through him. He felt like he didn't have control of his body anymore, but Renji held him in place as he continued grinding against the redhead, clutching his lover as if his life depended on it. He was close, so close...

The redhead's voice continued its relentless assault on his senses. “And then, once I pushed inside you...fuck, you're always so tight and hot around me that I'd have to wait because if I started moving right away I'd come for sure. I know I'd want to take it slow, but I don't think I could. You wouldn't want me to anyway. You never do; you always bring your hips up to meet me, tell me in those breathless whispers to fuck you harder...”

“Fuck, Renji,” Ichigo said, straining to speak, “I'm gonna...fuck, I can't-”

Renji growled into Ichigo's ear, which sent a huge shudder through the smaller man. “That's it, come for me, Ichigo. Fuck, I want you to. I always want you to come for me before I can't take it anymore and I have to come inside you-”

Ichigo knew there was more, thought there was more, but he didn't hear it as the world went bright for a moment as he came, pressed tight against Renji. He was panting and still holding onto the redhead as his sight began to clear, and he looked over at his lover with what he knew was probably a very goofy smile. Renji met it with a broad grin.

“So, do you think you can walk yet?” Renji asked, smiling now.

“Fuck you, of course I can,” Ichigo said, taking a shaky step off the door behind him. His knees were still a little wobbly, but he wasn't about to admit it.

“Good. Come on, let's get back home,” Renji said, grabbing Ichigo's hand and yanking him along behind.

Suddenly, the two of them were back out in the rain. Ichigo shivered once and then focused on running, knowing that his apartment was only a couple of blocks away. The rain had let up quite a bit, but it was still coming down steadily enough that the two of them would be soaked again by the time they got there.

Finally, they burst in through the front and ducked into the stairwell to walk the few flights up to Ichigo's flat.

“Fuck,” Ichigo said not very loudly, “I still can't believe you wanted to do _that_...outside,” he finished, half incredulous and half still turned on by the whole thing. Even though he'd come, his skin remained sensitive enough that the running had just made him prickly and hot. He was still breathing heavily, and not all of it had to do with dashing a few blocks home.

Renji laughed and half-turned on the landing to look at Ichigo. “It just doesn't mean that much to me. I had to learn not to worry about doing just about anything in public when I was little. After all, if I was too worried about doing things with other people around, I never would have been able to even take a piss as a kid.”

“Renji,” Ichigo said, looking down in embarrassment. His eyes widened when he did, though, as he realized something. “You didn't even come,” he said, not being able to resist palming the hard bulge in Renji's jeans and giving it a squeeze. The redhead's body jerked before he leaned down to cover his lover's mouth with his own.

Ichigo was pressed against the wall and couldn't help grinding against Renji again. He shivered at the low moan the redhead gave into his mouth as their hips moved together, and he found himself gasping for breath moments later as Renji broke the kiss.

“Come on, or we're going to be doing something else in a public place in just a minute here,” the redhead said unsteadily.

This time, it was Ichigo who bolted ahead, pulling Renji up the last few flights of stairs and down the hall, barely managing to fumble his door open and shut it behind them before their hands were on each other again. They moved into the room a bit more as they started shedding their wet clothes, taking off their own as well as helping one another. Ichigo had just struggled out of his shirt when he turned to find that he was in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the bathroom door.

He stood there and watched Renji's hand slip around his hips to start working on the button and then the zipper on his jeans. Ichigo's throat went dry as he saw those big hands move to his hips and slide his pants and boxers down, freeing his cock. The look he finally gave Renji when the redhead was standing behind him looking into his eyes in the mirror was downright wicked.

“Renji, go get the lube,” Ichigo said, leaning forward a little to brace his arms on either side of the mirror as he kicked his discarded jeans out of the way. He turned to fix the redhead with a look over his shoulder. “Hurry up.”

In the heartbeat that it took to turn his head back to the mirror, Ichigo could see Renji travel the distance to the bedside table out of the corner of his eye. In the next heartbeat, Ichigo was looking into Renji's eyes again in the mirror, and then his breath hitched as his eyes traveled down to watch the redhead's big hands as he rubbed lube all over them.

“Fuck, Ichi,” Renji mumbled, his eyes boring into the smaller man's.

Ichigo couldn't help but moan and watch his own cock twitch as he felt the redhead's hand slide up his thigh. He sighed and gasped a second later as he felt one of Renji's slick fingers push into him. Bowing his head at the sensation of heat that flooded through him, Ichigo tried not to moan as the redhead started to finger-fuck him.

“Renji, more, please,” Ichigo said softly, then blushed and bit his lip after he realized what he'd said.

The redhead behind him just growled and did as the smaller man asked, and Ichigo was completely unable to stop the loud groan he let out as Renji slid two more fingers in. Ichigo could barely breathe as he felt Renji push into him and stretch him; the shudders running down his spine at the intense feeling of pleasure were making his knees feel shaky. After a few seconds of this, Ichigo knew he couldn't take much more waiting – it was all so much and yet not enough. He needed more.

“Renji, please,” he moaned, opening heavy eyelids to meet the redhead's dark gaze in the mirror.

Renji bared his teeth in almost a smile before he gave Ichigo's shoulder a gentle bite, and then moved to suck on it. Ichigo nearly howled.

“Renji...just...fuck me please, don't tease me anymore,” Ichigo muttered brokenly, unable to control his back from arching under the redhead's touch, his hips from pushing back to impale himself on Renji's fingers.

Shivering as he felt the redhead's fingers thrust into him hard, Ichigo opened his eyes as he felt them just as quickly retreat. Then he shifted so he could watch Renji slick himself up. The redhead's neck was stretched, his head thrown back as he moved his hand slowly over his twitching cock. As his lover's eyes opened back up, Ichigo was caught by Renji's dark gaze, and all he could answer with was a gasp as he felt a large, slightly slick hand grip his hip and the head of Renji's cock pushing against his entrance.

He tried not to shout, instead letting out a muffled grunt as he pushed back and Renji pushed forward. Ichigo was shuddering hard now, and he wanted to try to slide his lover in even further when he felt the grip on his hips tighten.

“Just keep still for a minute, Ichigo, or this is going to be one short ride,” Renji said, his voice tight.

“Renji,” Ichigo moaned, starting to feel desperate about wanting to move.

“Calm down, Ichigo,” Renji said, and Ichigo could see a wicked look in his lover's eye as the redhead bent his lips to Ichigo's neck. Seconds later, Ichigo's whole body convulsed once as he felt Renji's teeth sink into the nape of his neck.

Ichigo knew he was moaning and mumbling disconnectedly by the time he felt Renji start to fuck him, and he found he couldn't care. All he'd wanted was to feel the redhead thrusting into him hard and fast, and now that it was happening, Ichigo could only manage to let out a long groan as he arched his back.

“Oh yeah, Ichigo, that's it. You make me so fucking hot for you,” Renji growled in his ear. Ichigo opened his eyes again, dazedly, to meet the redhead's gaze over his shoulder. “You're going to come for me again, Ichi, before I come in you.”

 _So good, so fucking good_ was all that was running through Ichigo's mind, but when he saw Renji's hand reaching for his cock and felt those big, slick fingers stroking him, every thought flew out of his head and all Ichigo could do was try not to drown under the tidal wave of sensations running through him. It was so much that he could barely stand it; his arms were shaking and his legs were threatening to buckle. He could hear low groans that almost sounded like sobs, but before he could lose his footing another big hand was splayed across his middle, supporting him.

“I want you to let go for me,” the redhead's smooth, low voice said in his ear, and Ichigo met Renji's eyes and watched as the taller man murmured to him. “I've got you, Ichigo. I want to see you come for me again. Let go; it's OK, I've got you.”

Something about that seemed to let loose the last thread of control Ichigo had, and he gasped in a breath before he started to come hard. Ichigo's eyes had been caught by Renji's deep red ones in the mirror, however, so he found himself unable to shut the world out like he usually did when he came; instead, everything seemed to slip away, his lover's eyes the only thing visible to him. After a long moment, Ichigo blinked and noted some other things, like the end of Renji's low moan, the light flush over his cheekbones, and the sly grin that meant Ichigo wasn't the only one who just came. The redhead thrust into Ichigo once more, and the smaller man braced himself harder with his arms, trying to remain vertical as his legs really started to go out from under him.

“No way. I'm not going to have you complaining at me for letting you fall on the floor,” Renji said, moving to hold Ichigo more tightly as he shifted to pull out and then half-dragged, half-carried his lover to the bed.

They were both still breathing hard and Ichigo lay on his back wondering if he could move while Renji hovered over him with a grin as he reached for a discarded piece of clothing. Ichigo shivered as the redhead swiped the still wet t-shirt over his abs.

“I think you broke my nervous system,” he mumbled, looking up at Renji out of one eye.

Renji laughed in response as he threw the shirt back into the pile of wet clothes on the floor. “I've seen you make it through worse shit than that. You'll recover.”

Ichigo just closed his eye then, trying to let his breathing come back to something like normal. After a few seconds, though, he found himself speaking again. “So, that kind of thing really doesn't bother you?”

He opened his eyes as he felt Renji settle in next to him. “No, I don't notice it. I'd be more than happy to fuck you on the roof of the third division in broad daylight, except I figure I'd get reprimanded and it might be hard to hang on.” Renji fixed Ichigo with a smirk and a piercing look before he continued. “Before, I'd have said I wouldn't do it because it would bother you, but now I'm wondering if maybe it would just get you hot.”

Ichigo slid his eyes to the side, just knowing he'd started to blush. “Maybe. I can't believe you'd do that, though. What a show-off.”

Renji shifted a bit against Ichigo's side, his eyes thoughtful. “It wouldn't really be to show off. I mean, who wouldn't want to brag a little about being with you?”

Knowing that his blush was now probably much deeper, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look into the redhead's eyes again and he couldn't think of a thing to say that didn't sound completely ridiculous, so he moved onto his side and pushed Renji over onto his back. Ichigo felt strong arms tighten around him as he put his head onto the redhead's chest and closed his eyes so that he could hear his lover's heartbeat better, even as he felt his own sync to that beat.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
